


Mr and Mrs Kenobi

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin misses his Mother, Anakin tries to help, F/M, He does help... kind of, Humor, Meet the Kenobis, Slight angst at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Anakin wonders if his Master ever thinks about his Mother. Every mother deserves to be thought of dearly by their child.





	Mr and Mrs Kenobi

Anakin frowned as he looked out the view port of the Resolute and into the dark expanse of space. Tatooine’s stars were visible from the system they were in. Its stars were visible from a fair amount of the galaxy. As if his past was always chasing him, reminding him of how he failed.   
  
He can’t quite get her image out of his mind, his Mother. Not when he was but a boy, but… But when he lost her. When he failed. How she had hung limp in her bonds, beaten and caked in blood. She looked so weathered and frail.   
  
Most nights, when he found the time, he would gaze out into space. Mostly he would think about his Mother. How he should have been able to save her. Other nights, well, his thoughts went off on a bit of a tangent. Recent nights his thoughts travelled to the families of the Order. Wondering.  
  
He knew that most Families gave their children to the Order in good faith knowing that it was probably for the best. He wondered about those families. How often they think of their Jedi children. If they wonder about where they are in the galaxy right now, or if they died. If they made if high among the ranks or if they never made it at all. He wonders if they ever think about if they child would recognise them if they ever saw them again, or if they would even recognise their child.  
  
Anakin looks away from the view in front of him and looks down at his hands.   
  
He sometimes wonders about those families where the child was forcefully taken because of abuse… If they ever resent the order. If they had learned their mistakes and feel regret. If they even miss their child at all.   
  
Most Jedi do not dwell on the thought of family. The Order is like a family of sorts of them, but at the same time it is so different that it is not. Even if the memory of his Mother’s death brings him pain, he would never regret not knowing her, he never wished that he was found earlier by the Jedi. He treasures the memory of his mother, knowing that a Jedi should not. For all the Jedi talk about compassion, he feels that his Mother had more love in her heart then you would find in a handful of Jedi.   
  
He feels that Jedi should not really cut all connections with their family by default. Yea, he know it could lead to problems, but there was so much that you could only learn from your mother.   
  
Anakin sighs and looks back up into space. He wonders… Wonders if his Master ever thinks about his Mother. He somehow does not think he would, sadly. Every mother deserves to be thought of dearly by their child. His Master so often thinks of so many before himself, and… the thought that he may not think about his mother is a sad one.   
  
Anakin looks back to Tatooine’s stars and wonders…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post somewhere I saw about Anakin looking out into space thinking. And Obi-Wan walks up to him and ask if he was thinking about his Mother again. And Anakin replies that he is think of Obi-Wan's Mother actually, because someone should at least. 
> 
> So. After reading that I got this idea that had not left me for a long time, so now I am going to give writing it a shot. I am intending it to be humor... but I can only try :P


End file.
